The Jacket
by Ember411
Summary: Will returns to jacket and apologizes to Kurt, Santana and Puck. Rated T: For swearing.


**From the episode, _The Quaterback _when Santana and Kurt were pissed at Puck for (assumingly) taking Finn's letterman jacket...but as we learn at the end of the episode we saw who really took it.**

**I apologize for Will and Santana's slight OCC-ness.**

**P.S Spanish translation at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

**The Jacket**

A day after the previous days events Will Schuester called Kurt, Puck and Santana to the choir room before they all went separate ways for a few weeks.

Before coming in, Santana and Kurt sat on one side of the room while Puck sat alone on the other side.

"Look I said I didn't take his jacket!" Puck screamed for the last time.

"Just give it back before I go all Lima Heights on you!" Santana screeched. "Voy a meter mi pie en tu maldito culo tan lejos que ni siquiera sabe lo que ha pasado, usted dumbass!"

"What you're going to fight me!? It's not even the end of the week Santana!" Puck screamed again. "I DID NOT STEAL THE JACKET!"

"Look I know you wanted it, but it Santana's now." Kurt reminded him.

"Shut your mouth Kurt!" Puck screamed.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Santana got up and began to pounce, when Kurt pulled her back. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! VOY A MATAR Puckerman MIERDA SI NO devolvemos CHAQUETA DE FINN!"

"Guys!" Will came in and putting his briefcase down. "What did I say yesterday? No fighting this week!"

"Lopez started it!" Puck claimed.

"NO YOU DID BY STEALING THE JACKET!" Santana called out.

"Look none of this would of happened in Hummel here gave me the jacket in the first place," Puck said pointing to Kurt. "If you had just given me the jacket—"

"Puck!" Will called out. "Guys please it's just a jacket!"

"It's not just a jacket Mr. Schue!" Puck said. "He earned that jacket. Only people who earn that jacket can wear it and since I was on the football team too, I should have it! I'm not going to wear it I'm going to hang it up in the locker room."

"So what it can dust up?" Santana said. "It's mine, Kurt gave it to me after I told him about my poem about Finn. And he's right Mr. Schue, it's not just a jacket. It was Finn's jacket."

"He was superman when he walked down the hall wearing it." Kurt said. "It smelled like him too."

"You're right," Will said with a sad expression. "I'm sorry... But Puck did not take the jacket. I promise."

"See!" Puck yelled.

"Mr. Schue wouldn't lie..." Kurt said aloud. "So who did take the jacket?"

"I WILL KICK ALL THEIR DAMN ASSES! I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT PERSON!" Santana yelled. "I don't if this week is a bad week or kill or not, based off the events, but I will kill them and send them to Hell!"

"Santana—" Will started.

"NO MR. SCHUE!" Santana shouted. At that moment, Joe Hart passed the classroom. "TEEN JESUS!" She screamed.

Joe stuck his head in. "Hi Santana."

"YOU AND ME ARE GONNA FIND THE PERSON THAT STOLE FINNS JACKET AND WHEN WE DO, YOU BETTER PRAY WITH THEM, BECAUSE I AM SENDING THEIR DAMN ASS TO HELL!"

"Santana!" Mr. Schue spoke loudly. He turned to Joe. "Joe everything's fine, go back to class."

Joe nodded with a smile and left in an instant.

"Mr. Schue!" Santana yelled.

"Look all of you, please, sit down." Will said.

The trio did, now sitting a bit closer to to one another and Mr. Schue.

* * *

Will sat on the stool with the briefcase in his hands. "I'm just as sad and disappointed as you all are, about losing Finn. Finn was..." He was lost at words. "Finn was...a close friend, a best friend to me as the time we shared went on. And Finn was another child to me."

"Child?" Puck asked.

"You're all my kids." Will gave a faint smile. "And you know when a parent loses a child...it's hard. You just want them back and can't even deal with the idea and reality of never seeing them ever again."

"That's really touching Mr. Schue, but how is this relevant to the person taking Finn's jacket?" Kurt questioned.

"Just tell us who took it so I can go kick their ass!" Santana yelled.

Will just looked at them for a few minute before he sighed. He opened the briefcase and pulled out Finn's jacket. The same way he did the night before, in a way that when pulled out the front was facing him and the back to the others.

The trio looked at him stunned. Their former teacher took the jacket?

"Mr. Schue—" Kurt began.

"I'm sorry Kurt, Santana." He said. "I'm sorry for taking this." He handed the jacket over to Santana, who took it with open arms. "I just..." His voice choked up. "I just wanted a piece of him, to feel him and smell him and touching something apart of him one last time."

The trio still looked at him for minutes, stunned.

"So Santana," Will said with waterworks in his eyes. "I'll let you kick me, punch me, whatever. I won't press charges. Kurt and Puck, same to you."

Santana, Kurt and Puck looked at one another then back at Will.

"I'm sorry again." Will said.

After a few minutes Santana stood up, with the jacket placed on her arm. She walked over to Will and stood ahead of him. Will's face cringed, ready to be hurt by the girl.

Instead he felt two arms wrap around him and a few teardrops on his shirt. His eyes opened and found the dark hair girl sobbing. He hugged her back.

Within seconds four more arms gathered into the hug, tears joining along. The three of them crying now.

Will then cried, sobbing like he did the night before.

* * *

**Just came up with this the other day. Although in my mind it's more sad/depressing...this was the best I could write it out.**

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

**Spanish Line 1_: _**_I will shove my foot up your fucking ass so fast, that you won't know what even happened Dumbass!_

**Spanish Line 2: **_I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU PUCKERMAN IF YOU DON'T GIVE BACK FINN'S JACKET!_


End file.
